


Shut Up and (Please Don't) Drive

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [95]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yuuri is a good friend, don't let victor drive, emeto, kind of, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri is reminded why Victor shouldn't be allowed to drive.





	Shut Up and (Please Don't) Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Received a prompt for a carsick Yuri. I’m always up for writing a sick Yurio! I went with Yuuri K. as caretaker, because the Yuris bonding is my source of happiness and strength. I write Yuri P. as Yuri and Yuuri K. as Yuuri. Hope that you enjoy!

Victor should not be allowed to drive, ever. Yuuri knows this from experience (unfortunately), but that somehow slipped his mind today when Victor offered to drive Yuri to their competition today.

He’s forcefully reminded of that fact today when he goes to greet his fiancé only to run into a ghostly pale Yuri. “Are you okay, Yuri?” he asks urgently, concerned.

Yuri hiccups thickly, and gives a tiny shake of the head. “That was horrible,” he says tightly, wrapping an arm around his stomach. 

Already seeing where this is going, Yuuri does his best to provide damage control. “Let’s get you to the bathroom,” he suggests, tugging on Yuri’s arm. Yuri just nods and remains silent, no sarcastic comments or scathing protests. He’s swallowing convulsively now, and his pale face has taken on a tinge of green.

They’re about halfway there when Yuri trips over his own feet, making a horrible choking noise. Yuuri quickly catches on to what’s happening, and abandons their attempt to get to the bathroom. Instead, he steers the sick teenager over to a trash can.

Yuri barely has his head over the trash can before he starts gagging. It’s unproductive at first, giving Yuuri time to gather his blond locks and keep them out of harm’s way. After a minute or so of futile retching, Yuri gives an enormous heave and brings up a surge of vomit.

Yuuri winces at the smell but doesn’t pull away, just rubs Yuri’s back soothingly. “You’re alright, it’s okay,” he says as Yuri spits more bile into the trash, hot tears running down his cheeks. He does his best to shield the teenager from any gawking onlookers. Fortunately, it’s early and there aren’t too many people here yet.

When the dry heaving finally ends, Yuri sags against Yuuri, burying his face in the older man’s shoulder. “That was terrible,” he complains, his voice raspy from throwing up. He’s trembling, but there’s a little more color in his face now.

“Let’s go ahead and get you cleaned up,” Yuuri says gently, wrapping an arm around Yuri’s waist before starting to steer the two of them towards the bathroom again. “You still have plenty of time before you compete, so don’t worry.”

“I’m never letting Victor drive me anywhere ever again,” Yuri declares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
